guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Anno von Sangershausen
brouillon Anno von Sangershausen est né vers 1220 à Sangershausen, aux limites de la Saxe-Anhalt et de la Thuringe. Il est décédé le 8 juillet 1273, dans l'Ouest de l'Empire, peut-être à Trèves et est enterré à Trèves ou à Marburg[https://www.deutsche-biographie.de/gnd135803179.html#ndbcontent Forstreuter, Kurt, Anno de Sangerhausen, New German Biography 1 (1953), page 306]. Anno est issu d'une famille noble originaire de Sangerhausen dans la région de Thuringe. On sait peu de chose de sa carrière en tant que Maître de l'Ordre de Livonie, si ce n'est qu'il participe à la construction d'un Ordensburg (forteresse de l'Ordre) à Memel (Klaipėda). En 1256 il prend part à la conquête de la Sambie. Dans la même année, il est choisi pour succéder à Poppo von Osterna, comme Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique. Dans son long règne tombe la crise la plus grave qui a traversé l'état religieux en Prusse avant le 15ème siècle: le grand soulèvement prussien, qui a complètement ébranlé les fondements du jeune Etat. A. , qui fut bientôt dans le Reich, maintenant en Prusse, rétablit la situation, de sorte que l'insurrection à sa mort, surtout avec l'aide des croisés allemands, fut presque écrasée[https://www.deutsche-biographie.de/gnd135803179.html#ndbcontent Forstreuter, Kurt, Anno de Sangerhausen, New German Biography 1 (1953), page 306]. Comme beaucoup de personnages influents des débuts de l'Ordre Teutonique en Prusse, Anno venait de la région de Thuringe, appartenant probablement à une famille noble nommée d' après la ville de Sangerhausen . De sa carrière avant la nomination en 1254 pour l'Ordre du Patron de Livonie on ne sait rien. Parmi ses premières activités dans l'Ordre a été la participation à la construction du Château de l'Ordre de Memel . Avec la ville de Riga, il conclut une alliance de protection en 1255 et accorda aux habitants des droits d'usage sur le Kranjersee voisin. Il participe ensuite en 1256 à la conquête du Samland . Dans la même année Anno a été élu à la place du Poppo abdiqué d'Osterna le Grand Maître de l'Ordre Teutonique. Pendant son mandat Königsberg a été créé et 1272 a supprimé la rébellion prussienne. Anno établit de nouvelles commanderies et initie la colonisation des territoires conquis. Il a voyagé plusieurs fois à travers l'Europe et les papes. Il a cherché des monastères pour les persuader de soutenir Ordre Teutonique, et dans le pape Urbain IV il a atteint l'indulgence pour les croisés sur la Prusse. Même avec Urbans successeur Pape Clément IV Anno a été présenté et a fait campagne pour plus de soutien des croisades à la Prusse et la Livonie. Puisque, à l'époque d'Anno, le siège de l'ordre est toujours à AkkonLe Grand Maître s'occupait également de questions en Méditerranée orientale. Ainsi, Anno von Sangerhausen 1271 a conclu un traité avec l' Arménie sur Wegzölle. Il est mort en 1273 lors d'un voyage qui l'a emmené dans la chambre allemande. * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE ET SA JEUNESSE . La plupart des anciens historiens rapportent que la maison de Sangershausen, qui possède la ville du même nom en Thuringe, a une origine commune avec la Maison de Brunswick. Comme souvent à cette époque, cette parenté n'est fondée que sur la tradition[https://www.deutsche-biographie.de/gnd135803179.html#ndbcontent Forstreuter, Kurt, Anno de Sangerhausen, New German Biography 1 (1953), page 306]. sainte Jutta von Sangershausen (1200 - 1260), sœur ou cousine du Grand Maître, après la mort de son mari, le Baron Johannes Konopacki von Bielczna, est une fidèle très active de l'église Saint Ulrich, de Sangerhausen. Elle suit l'exemple d'Elisabeth de Thuringe et soigne les malades et les blessés. Elle est en contact avec Mechthild von Magdeburg. Jutta veut mener une vie en suivant le Christ dans la pauvreté apostolique, mais sans entrer dans un ordre religieux. Jutta von Sangershausen décide de rejoindre son parent Anno von Sangerhausen, le Grand Maître de Ordre Teutonique, dans la région de Culmsee, en Prusse. En 1256, elle fait don de l'église Saint-George. Là, Jutta s'installe à Bildschön - aujourd'hui Bielczyny - en tant qu'ermite. Elle contribue énormément à l’évangélisation de la Prusse, dont elle est la sainte patronne. À la cathédrale de Culmsee, elle rencontre son patron et confesseur, Johannes Lobedau. Son successeur, le provincial des Dominicains, Heidenreich de Kulm (anciennement archevêque de Armagh en Irlande), Jutta est à sa demande enterrée à Culmsee. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * GRAND MAÎTRE DE L'ORDRE (1256) . Le moment de l'entrée d'Anno von Sangershausen dans l'Ordre Teutonique est inconnu[https://www.deutsche-biographie.de/gnd135803179.html#ndbcontent Forstreuter, Kurt, Anno de Sangerhausen, New German Biography 1 (1953), page 306]. Déjà dans la seconde moitié de l'année 1253, il est Landmeister de la Livonie[https://www.deutsche-biographie.de/gnd135803179.html#ndbcontent Anno de Sangerhausen]. Le Chapitre Général de l'Ordre Teutonique est spécialement convoqué à l'été 1256. C'est encore Urenbach, en 1256, que la papauté va proposer comme Grand Maître pour remplacer Poppo von Osterna, mais le Chapitre des Chevaliers Teutoniques élit à Frankfort-am-Main Anno von Sangershausen comme successeur[http://www.templiers.org/anno-sangerhausen.php Anno von Sangerhausen (12??-1273)]. Anno von Sangershausen est le dixième Grand Maître de Ordre Teutonique. Il le reste de 1256 à 1273. En Courlande, Mendog, prince de Lituanie, lui inflige, en 1259, une défaite. La révolte des Prussiens, et la guerre avec les Lituaniens et les Russes, en 1260, mettent en péril l'Etat fondé par l'Ordre teutonique. * * * * * * * * * * GUERRE CONTRE LES LITUANIENS (1259) . Le pape Alexandre IV, qui succède à Innocent IV, en décembre de l'année précédente, croie par crédulité que, par ses efforts, la religion païenne sera extirpée dans le nord de l'Europe, et il ordonna donc aux évêques de tous les pays d'Europe de prêcher sans cesse de nouvelles croisades. Grâce aux efforts des prêtres, un groupe hétéroclite de chevaliers et de serviteurs affluent de Norvège, de Suède, du Danemark, d'Allemagne, de Pologne et d'Écosse. et il a donc ordonné aux évêques de tous les pays d'Europe de prêcher constamment de nouvelles croisades. Grâce aux efforts des prêtres, un groupe hétéroclite de chevaliers et de serviteurs affluent de Norvège, de Suède, du Danemark, d'Allemagne, de Pologne et d'Écosse. et il a donc ordonné aux évêques de tous les pays d'Europe de prêcher constamment de nouvelles croisades''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. En 1257, le pape a ordonné à tous les prêtres de prononcer de leurs autels des anathèmes contre tous ceux qui pourraient interférer dans le travail pieux que l'on a fait''The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization'', Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. Ordre Teutonique avait entrepris. Les souverains ne devaient pas percevoir de droits sur tout ce que les chevaliers pourraient exiger de leurs territoires. Les prêtres ont reçu l'ordre de faire tout leur possible pour augmenter le coffre militaire de l'Ordre par la collecte d'aumônes dans leurs églises. Ceux qui sont allés en Prusse ont commué leurs péchés de la même manière que s'ils s'étaient rendus en Palestine. En fait, le pape n'a ménagé aucun effort pour aider les chevaliers à mener à bien leur politique agressive habituelle. Mais il y a une phase curieuse dans toutes ces transactions qui doivent déjà avoir été notées par nos lecteurs, à savoir, que dès que n'importe quel butin a été obtenu, la papauté et les chevaliers semblent avoir eu une différence d'opinion quant à leurs parts respectives dans le butin acquis. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute que le Pape et l'Ordre se voulaient ' l'assistance pour leurs propres objets, et que le premier a voulu convertir la Prusse en fief de la cour pontificale. L'objectif d'Alexandre était que l'Ordre lui verse un tribut annuel. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques, au contraire, ivres de la rapidité de leurs conquêtes, s'éloignèrent peu à peu des règles austères de leur ordre; et leur puissance montante excitait non seulement la jalousie des souverains dont ils possédaient de vastes territoires, mais encore celle des deux autres ordres de chevaliers. Ils ont donc exigé le pouvoir de l'infaillibilité papale pour protéger leur caractère et les actes de la critique publique; et ainsi protégés, ils croyaient Les chevaliers, au contraire, ivres de la rapidité de leurs conquêtes, s'éloignèrent peu à peu des règles austères de leur ordre; et leur puissance montante excitait non seulement la jalousie des souverains dont ils possédaient de vastes territoires, mais encore celle des deux autres ordres de chevaliers. Ils ont donc exigé le pouvoir de l'infaillibilité papale pour protéger leur caractère et les actes de la critique publique; et ainsi protégés, ils croyaient Les chevaliers, au contraire, ivres de la rapidité de leurs conquêtes, s'éloignèrent peu à peu des règles austères de leur ordre; et leur puissance montante excitait non seulement la jalousie des souverains dont ils possédaient de vastes territoires, mais encore celle des deux autres ordres de chevaliers. Ils ont donc exigé le pouvoir de l'infaillibilité papale pour protéger leur caractère et les actes de la critique publique; et ainsi protégés, ils croyaient qu'ils Ils ont donc exigé le pouvoir de l'infaillibilité papale pour protéger leur caractère et les actes de la critique publique; et ainsi protégés, ils croyaient qu'ils Ils ont donc exigé le pouvoir de l'infaillibilité papale pour protéger leur caractère et les actes de la critique publique; et ainsi protégés, ils croyaient qu'ils ils pouvaient toujours compter sur l'aide de l'Europe civilisée, quoiqu'ils n'eussent pas la moindre idée de céder à la suprématie de la papauté. L'Empereur et le Pape à cette époque semblent avoir rivalisé l'un avec l'autre pour soutenir Ordre TeutoniqueThe history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization, Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. * * * * * Le Traité entre le Duc Casimir et l'Ordre . . Parchemin avec sceau de Anno von Sangershausen.]] Nous trouvons en l'an 1257 que ce dernier, par lettres patentes, sanctionne l'arrangement conclu entre le duc Casimir et Ordre Teutonique, en ce qui concerne la cession d'une partie du territoire du duc aux frères; mais il semble avoir subordonné la garantie de toutes les nouvelles acquisitions à la sanction de la papauté. La même année, nous trouvons l'empereur Richard, comte de Cornouailles, connu sous le nom de faux Kaiser, frère d'Henri III. sans doute parce que Richard, connaissant le pouvoir de l'ordre allemand, voulait se faire aider dans sa lutte pour obtenir la suprématie en Allemagne. Les Chevaliers Teutoniques semblent maintenant avoir traité leurs sujets avec beaucoup plus d'indulgence qu'autrefois. Cela a été fait avec l'intention secrète de diminuer le pouvoir des évêques catholiques romains et du clergé, et ainsi de les forcer à devenir dépendants de l'Ordre. Après la mort de Heidenreich, les chevaliers obtiennent l'élection de l'un de leurs confrères, nommé Frédéric, à l'évêché de Kulm. Cela a été suivi par l'introduction de plusieurs autres de la confrérie dans d'autres postes ecclésiastiques The history of Prussia: tracing the origin and development of her military organization, Volume 1, Walter James Wyatt.. * * * * * Croisade de Livonie (1259) . Les chevaliers de Prusse et de Livonie, s'étant réunis en 1259, sont battus à la bataille de Durbe, à 23 km à l'est de Liepāja, dans l'actuelle Lettonie, lors de la Croisade de Livonie. Le 13 juillet 1260, en effet, les Samogètes battent les forces réunies de l'Ordre Teutonique venant de Prusse et de l'Ordre Livonien venant de Livonie. 150 chevaliers sont tués dont le Grand-maître de l'Ordre Livonien, Burchard von Hornhausen, et le maréchal prussien Henrik Botel. C'est de loin la plus grande défaite des Chevaliers au XIIIe siècleZenonas Ivinskis, Durbės kautynės, dans Vaclovas Biržiška, Lietuviškoji enciklopedija, vol. VII, Kaunas, Spaudos Fondas, 1939, p. 226–229.. Cet événement fait naître l'idée aux Prussiens de secouer le joug. Mendog, que les Teutoniques ont soi-disant converti au christianisme, et qu'ils ont fait reconnaître comme pour Roi de Lituanie par le Pape, pense, de son côté, à reprendre le culte des idoles, et fomente sous main la révolte des Prussiens, qui éclate l'année suivante. Les Prussiens, soutenus par Mendog, qui sont à la tête de 30.000 hommes, lèvent l'étendard de la révolte, et massacrent tous les Chrétiens qu'ils rencontrent; il n'y a que les provinces de kulm et de Pomésanie qui restent fidèles. L'an 1261, les Teutoniques sont battus à Pokarwis. Les comtes de Juliers et de la Marck étant venus à leur secours l'année suivante, ils prennent leur revanche contre les Sambiens, auxquels ils tuent 3.000 hommes. Les travaux ne sont pas encore terminés que le château de Königsberg est déjà attaqué par les tribus voisines.Pendant le siège de Königsberg, qui dure très longtemps, les Teutoniques font des actions de valeur à jamais mémorables. Le grand-maître, Poppo von Osterna, ne voit pas la fin de tant de maux, ayant abdiqué en 1256, car certainement malade, ce qui ne lui permet plus de porter le poids d'un gouvernement si difficile. Les chevaliers de Prusse et de Livonie, s'étant réunis en 1259, sont battus à Durben par les Lithuaniens, révoltés contre leur souverain. Cet événement fait naître l'idée chez les Prussiens de secouer le joug. Mendog, que les Teutoniques ont converti au Christianisme, et qu'ils ont fait reconnaître pour roi de Lituanie par le Pape, pense, de son côté, à reprendre le culte des idoles, et fomente en sous-main la révolte des Prussiens. Elle éclate l'année suivante, en 1260. Les Prussiens, soutenus par Mendog, qui est à la tête de 30.000 hommes, lèvent l'étendard de la révolte, et massacrent tous les chrétiens qu'ils rencontrent. Il n'y a que les provinces de kulm et de Pomésanie qui restent fidèles à l'Ordre teutonique. Le prince de Novgorod, Alexandre Nevski, en profite pour attaquer la forteresse de Dorpat. L'an 1261, le roi de Lituanie, Mendog, bat les Polonais et les chevaliers teutoniques à la bataille de Pocarwist, en Mazovie. Les comtes de Juliers et de La Marck étant venus à leur secours l'année d'après, ils prennent leur revanche contre les Sambiens, auxquels ils tuent 3.000 hommes. Pendant le siège de Koenigsberg, qui dure très longtemps, les Teutoniques font des actions de valeur à jamais mémorables. Les chevaliers de Koenigsberg, à qui les secours d'hommes et de vivres ne manquent plus depuis qu'ils ont la navigation libre, se trouvent en état de frapper de plus grands coups. Ils défient trois fois les Sambiens, qu'ils forcent à rentrer sous le joug. L'issue de la dernière bataille est favorable aux Teutoniques et funeste aux Sambiens. Ces derniers emploient toutes les ressources du courage le plus déterminé, mais sont mis en fuite, après avoir perdu environ 7.000 hommes dans cette journée. Il n'en est pas de même du reste de la Prusse. L'an 1268, les Teutoniques sont battus à Lobau, et obligés d'abandonner plusieurs forteresses qu'ils défendent depuis trois ans. Le siège de Bartenstein est mémorable car lors d'un combat les chevaliers teutoniques prennent un grand vase d'airain qui sert à faire cuire la chair des victimes, immolées aux idoles. Le Maréchal de Prusse en profite pour faire une sortie à la tête de 150 hommes de la garnison. Les païens prussiens sont battus : trois forts sont pris et 1.300 ennemis tués. Néanmoins de nombreuses armées de Lithuaniens et de Samogites se joignent aux rebelles pour ravager la Prusse. Ce qui rend ce malheureux pays, pendant longtemps, le théâtre de l'horreur et du carnage. Les chevaliers, tantôt vainqueurs et tantôt vaincus, montrent toujours la même intrépidité, et vont finir par remporter trois victoires si sanglantes sur les Prussiens que ceux-ci sont obligés, l'an 1278, de rentrer dans l'obéissance. Hartmann von Heldrungen succède à Anno von Sangershausen, comme onzième Grand Maître de l'Ordre teutonique et le reste de 1273 à 1282. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCE . Catégorie:Grand maître de l'ordre Teutonique Catégorie:Décès en 1273 Catégorie:Ordre Teutonique Catégorie:Ordre religieux catholique Catégorie:Ordre honorifique Catégorie:Histoire de l'Allemagne médiévale Catégorie:Noblesse allemande Catégorie:Histoire religieuse de l'Allemagne Catégorie:Homme croisé Catégorie:Noblesse balte